You Are My Hero, You Are My Enemy
by A. A. Shaw
Summary: Pre-Season 1: Jeremy and Damon have a past and a secret connection no one knows about. This is their short, but very sweet story. Damon/Jeremy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an introduction-like chapter. Like a prologue or preface. This Damon and Jeremy story takes place BEFORE season 1. BEFORE Jeremy even got mixed up with Vicki and the drugs.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool, brisk night in Mystic Falls and Jeremy Gilbert was walking the streets and enjoying every minute of it. It was the beginning of the summer and the coolness was refreshing. For the last three weeks it had been in the high 80's. Jeremy hated the summer. Everything about it was a downer. All that sunshine caused all the happy-go-lucky whack-jobs to come out of the woodwork….and he sweated. My goodness did he hate sweating. It was gross and made him smell.<p>

His father would always tease him about his hygiene antics. "How are you ever going to play a sport or do any type of physical activity at all if you're afraid of sweating?" His father would always ask. And Jeremy would always give him the same tired reply, "I'm not _afraid_ of sweating, dad, I just try to avoid any physical activities that cause it." Jeremy remembered one time his father came back with, "What about when you make love?" Jeremy smiled and said, "Isn't it possible to make love in the shower?" "Touché," his father replied. That was one of the very last conversations Jeremy had with his father.

Jeremy took a pack of cigarettes out of his hoodie pocket. He took one out of the pack and contemplated whether he should light it or not.

"Those things will kill you."

Jeremy turned around and faced the man that belonged to the voice.

"You're too young too smoke," said the mysterious man. He had shaggy black hair and wore all black. There was something frightening yet inviting about him.

"And you should mind your business," Jeremy said as he put the cig in his mouth and lit it.

"Just giving you a friendly warning, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Whatever. Good luck with your future lung cancer. Don't say I didn't warn you." The man began to walk away.

"How can I say anything about you if I don't even know who you are?"

The mysterious figure gave a devilish grin that made the light hair on Jeremy's neck stiffen. "I'll see you around, Jeremy."

Before Jeremy could say another word, the man was gone. Just like that. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Jeremy took a nervous and forceful puff from his cigarette and then threw it to the ground. "How did he know my name? What a creep."

… … …

Jeremy lie in his bed thinking about the mysterious stranger he encountered. He should have been scared, but instead his heart was pounding for another reason entirely. There was something about the guy. He had this aura around him. A dangerous, exciting aura that Jeremy desperately wanted to explore. He wanted to see him again.

… … …

Damon was perched in a tree in the woods. He was thinking about Jeremy, the boy he had briefly met earlier. There was something so vulnerable about the boy.

Damon smiled and thought to himself, _this is going to be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Very short. My first chapters usually are pretty short lol. I'm hoping to have the second part up within a couple of days. Please let me know if you are interested in the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was two in the morning and Jeremy Gilbert couldn't sleep. He got up from his bed and slipped on some baggy sweat pants, a hunter green t-shirt, and a gray baseball-cap. He opened his window and proceeded down the drainpipe of the house. Ever since he was really young, he would go out for a walk in the middle of the night when we couldn't sleep. When Jeremy couldn't sleep it was almost always because his mind was spinning like a cyclone.

It had been two weeks since his encounter with the tall, dark, stranger and it was still fresh in Jeremy's mind like it had happened all but a few minutes ago. He was mystified, attracted. Attracted to his energy and presence. There was something exotic about him.

_I want to see him again._ That's what occupied Jeremy's thoughts as he walked through the Mystic Falls Park during the wee ours of the morning.

And like his mind was being read, right before him stood the elusive stranger.

"Hey," was all Jeremy could say.

"Hello."

"I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"Likewise."

"Really? Why?"

Damon walked to one of the public benches. "Why was I hoping to see you again? Well, why were you hoping to see me, Jeremy?"

_I wish I knew._ "I asked you first."

Damon scuffed. "I suppose you did."

"So?"

Damon hesitated. He stared at Jeremy and Jeremy felt his veins turn to ice. It's like Damon was looking into his soul. It was unsettling, almost frightening.

"I thought you'd be fun to play with."

_Play with…? _"I'm not a toy."

Damon bit his bottom lip and then said, "Could have fooled me."

And in a split second Damon was no longer on the park bench.

"Whataya say we play a game of hide-and-seek?"

Jeremy heard him, but couldn't see him.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Now, if I told you that it would ruin the game object of the game, would it not?"

"What are we, five?"

"We could be. Just for a little while. Come find me. If you do you'll get a prize."

_Do I even want to know what this "prize" is? This guy is all kind of weird…and yet I want to play._ Jeremy started walking in the direction in which he thought he heard Damon's voice from.

"Warmer."

Jeremy continued on. He had to admit, this was kind of fun.

"Warmer."

_I wonder what the prize will be? Oh god, do you hear yourself, Jeremy? You sound like a pathetic kid. Get a hold of yourself, man._

"Warmer."

The "warmer" Jeremy got to Damon, the faster his heart began to beat.

"Hot."

Jeremy stopped. "How hot?"

"Very."

Jeremy turned around. Where the hell was he? He sounded like he was right….on top of him. Jeremy looked up and sure enough, there was Damon; sitting nonchalantly on a tree branch.

"How did you get up there?"

"I have my ways."

"I found you now where's my prize?" Jeremy's heart began to pound against his chest.

Damon could hear the boy's heart. How enticing. "Climb up here and find out."

Jeremy sighed. "How am I supposed to get up there?"

"You know the saying, 'Where there's a will there's a way'? I think it applies to you in your current situation."

_Damn it. I hate heights! HATE THEM! And I'm supposed to go up in some tree and sit on a tree branch with some crazy stranger who might just push me off?…Sounds like my kind of fun. _

So, Jeremy started climbing, and sure enough he got up to Damon. He sat down next to him.

"See, I knew you could do it."

Jeremy smiled. "Prize. Now. Please and thank you."

Damon laughed. "Well, aren't you a demanding little peckerhead."

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat someone who just played hide-and-seek with you at three in the morning?"

Damon shrugged. "I could have found someone else to play with. Easily."

"But no one would be as fun as me."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Perhaps I am."

"So, Jeremy," Damon started, "What do you want your prize to be?"

Jeremy thought about it. He wanted to know so badly what it was, but didn't even think about what he wanted it to actually be. "I don't know."

"I think you do."

"And what do you think I want?"

"You tell me, kid."

After taking a moment to think, Jeremy decided on what he wanted. "Your name."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I want to know your name. You know mine, somehow, and I don't know yours. Tell me your name."

Damon looked up to the starry sky and bit the inside of his cheek. "I did not see that one coming," and then he chuckled.

"What were you expecting?"

A devilish grin swept across Damon's face. "Something else."

Chills ran down Jeremy's spine. "Your name. Come on, tell me."

"What do you want it to be, Jeremy?"

Jeremy laughed. "You sound like a hooker."

"What if I am a hooker."

Jeremy stopped laughing. "Are you?"

"No, of course not. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"The kind that likes to play hide-and-seek at three in the morning in a dark secluded park with teenage boys."

And that spine-tingling grin returned. "Does that scare you, Jeremy, or excite you?"

_Gulp._ "Maybe a little of both."

"Honest answer. You like being scared?"

"It's a turn-on." _Oh my god did I just say that?_

_Oh my god did he just say that?_ "I agree."

"So, before this gets even more awkward, how about that name?"

"My name is Damon."

_Damon._ "It suits you."

"You think? I'm not a fan."

"No? What do you wish your name was, then?"

"I don't know. Anything but Damon."

"So, you'd be totally cool if your name was, say, Boris?"

Damon smirked. "Okay, so maybe not _anything_. I guess Damon will have to do."

"I like it."

"Your name isn't so bad either."

"I don't mind it. I just hate when people call be 'Jere'. Drives me crazy."

"It would make me batty too if I had that for a nickname."

"Thanks," Jeremy said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome."

And then they sat in complete silence for a while.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Jeremy asked, without even realizing that is was a stupid question to ask.

"That they are."

"I should really get home. If my sister checks on me and I'm not there she'll call the F.B.I on my ass, no joke."

"Then you better go."

"I'll be seeing you."

"Yes, you will."

Jeremy climbed down the bark of the tree and when he got to the ground he looked up, but Damon was gone. "What the hell?"

When Jeremy got home, he undressed and got into bed. He couldn't fall asleep though. He was too wound up to sleep. His encounter with _Damon _awakened something inside of him; a fire, a want, a _need_. A need that both repulsed and fascinated him. He couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.

… … …

_My name. The kid wanted to know MY NAME? He could have asked for anything, ANYTHING, and he chose instead to know my name. Slightly irritating, but also alluring. I always did love a good chase. It makes the outcome that much more gratifying…_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short, but meaty! It was originally the first part of Chapter 4, but Chapter 4 is so LARGE I cut this part out and made it chapter three.**

**Warning: some graphic content!**

* * *

><p>Damon was camouflaged in the big tree outside Jeremy's window, watching him attentively. It had been two weeks since Jeremy and he played that exciting game of hide-and-seek in the park, and not one time since then have they met again. It was getting the best of Damon. He had hoped (and planned) that things would move at a faster pace. There would be no more circling of the prey; it was time to pounce.<p>

**… … …**

Jeremy was in his room, alone, but he felt as though he was being watched. He had that same feeling every night for the past two weeks. In the back of his mind, he knew who was watching him, but he had to keep telling himself that he was crazy.

But tonight was different. _If he really has been watching me night-after-night, might as well give him something worth watching._ Jeremy stood up against the wall that faced the window and removed his shirt. He made sure not to look out the window. He had to keep up the rouse; make him believe he wasn't aware of being watched. _This is so crazy. I cannot believe I'm about to do this._

Jeremy closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and began to moan as his hands crept along his bare chest. _Just breathe Jeremy. You can do this. You WANT to do this. Just let go._ He slipped his hand down his pants and he gasped for air. As he massaged himself under his pants, he bit his lip so forcefully he drew blood. He released his tongue from his mouth and licked the small trickle of blood that was in the corner of his mouth.

Jeremy extended his arm under his pants and revealed the tiniest bit of pubic hair. _Should I show him more? Nah, teasing is way more fun. Well, maybe just a little bit more._

Jeremy turned around, and tugged his pants so the top of his crack was showing. _I think that's good. If I stop now it'll drive him mad; exactly what I want._

He reached down for his shirt and then slipped it back on. He stretched his arms over his head, turned to the window, winked, and then walked out of the room.

**… … …**

_What is he doing?_ Damon thought as he watched Jeremy take his shirt off. Damon became overtaken with shock and fire as he watched Jeremy's hand slide down his sleek torso and then down his pants. _So THAT'S what he's doing. Huh. Something's telling me this is when I should turn away. That would be the respectable thing to do; the _right_ thing. Unfortunately, I'm neither respectable or "right". _

And then the faint smell of blood caught Damon's attention. As he watched Jeremy lick the small amount of red liquid from the side of his lip, Damon had to catch himself from falling out of the tree.

When Damon saw the little bit of pubic hair creep through Jeremy's waistline he swallowed hard. _This kid is something else._ _Wait, now what is he doing?_ Jeremy turned around and a small part of his perky rear end was uncovered.

_Damn it all too hell. How am I suppose to play it cool and let him come to _ME_ when I just want to go over there to _HIM? _He's got a hold on me and I don't like it. One. Bit…or maybe I do. That could become a problem. An annoying, pesky little problem. _

_Hey, whoa, what's going on? Why is he stopping?_ Jeremy put on his shirt and stretched his arms over his head. He turned to the window, looking directly at Damon, and winked. _Does he know I've been watching him? Did he do that to TEASE me? Oh it's on now, Jeremy Gilbert. The next time we see each other…_

**… … …**

Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen table. Elena was out and Jenna turned in early. He was allowed to reflect on his recent action in peace.

_What did I just do? What if he really was watching me? What if he's some deranged psycho who wants to mutilate my body or some sick shit like that? I could have just dug my own grave…_

* * *

><p><strong>If you thought that was good, just WAIT until you read Chapter 4!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh boy lol I had way too much fun writing this chapter! I got so caught up in it so please, please forgive any typos or misspelled words as I'm sure there will be quite a few.**

**Warning: GRAPHIC CONTENT**

* * *

><p><em>I'm done playing around. I want him. I'm going to do things to that boy he could never fathom even in his wildest dreams. He won't know what hit him. If he only knew what he had coming to him…<em>

**… … …**

Jeremy awoke to find himself in utter blackness. He could not see a thing. There was something cuffed around both of his wrists and ankles. He could tell my the hard and moist surface that his back was facing a rock-like wall.

_Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember I was walking home from library. What is going on?_

"Hello? Is anyone there? Someone? Where am I?"

"You're here."

_That voice. Damon._

"And where exactly is here?"

Jeremy heard the creaking of a door and then he heard a _WHOOSH_, like a sheet being pulled off a bed, and suddenly there was light. A skylight was uncovered, and Damon was standing right before him.

"Damon."

"Jeremy."

"Why am I chained up? Where is this place?"

Damon started pacing the room. "You are chained up, because that's the way I want it. As for where we are; we're somewhere secluded so that your screams won't catch anyone's attention."

"Screams?" _He really is a homicidal manic! I knew this would happen!_

"You seem uncomfortable. Why is that?"

"Why do you think? I'm chained to a wall in some faraway dungeon!"

Damon stepped closer to Jeremy. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"From the tree outside of your bedroom."

"You were watching me."

"You put on quite a show last night."

"Perv."

Damon smiled. "You knew I was watching."

"No, I didn't."

"Don't. Lie to me, Jeremy." Damon had the most serious look on his face.

Jeremy shifted as much as he could in his shackles. "Okay, so what if I did?"

"You teased me. I _hate_ being teased, Jeremy."

_I teased him. That's hot._ "Then you shouldn't have been looking through my window. You got what you deserved. Actually you got more than what you deserve." Jeremy smiled.

In an instant Damon was mere centimeters from Jeremy's face. He slammed his hands on the rock wall behind Jeremy. "And what gave you the right to decide what I deserve, hm?"

"What gave you the right to watch me in my bedroom from a tree?"

Damon smiled.

Jeremy let out a silent sigh of relief when Damon made his way to the other side of the dungeon.

Damon sat down against the wall. "What am I going to do with you? Any suggestions?"

_A few. _"How about un-cuffing me?"

"I don't think you really want that, Jeremy. I think you like being shackled. Don't you?"

_Kinda._ "No."

"Again with the lies. Lying comes too easy to you. It's unsettling."

"Being chained to a wall is pretty unsettling too. I guess we're even."

Damon grinned. "Not even close."

"So, what do you have planned for me then?"

"Don't you like surprises, Jeremy?"

_Love them. _"Hate them."

"I really think you're going to enjoy this one."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know how much of a freak you are. You try to play it cool, like you're this innocent boy, but I know better. I know the real you."

Jeremy laughed. "You couldn't possibly know the _real_ me. I don't even know who the real me is!"

Damon walked up to Jeremy, there noses touching. "I think you know very well who you are. You're just afraid to admit it to yourself."

"Great. I'm getting psycho-babble advise from a guy who likes to shackle teenage boys in a dungeon. Something is wrong with this picture. Shouldn't you be the one getting the therapy?"

"I know who I am and I know what I like."

"And who and what may that be?"

"Why don't I show you, hm?"

Jeremy witnessed the most horrific thing he had ever seen. Damon's face. It changed into a disgusting blood-shot mess. And his teeth! They were so sharp.

"This is who I am."

Within the blink of an eye Damon was breathing on Jeremy's neck. "And this is what I like."

Damon pierced Jeremy's neck with his fangs and the younger boy screamed; in pleasure and in pain. Damon lifted his head and his face was back to normal, except it was covered in deep red blood.

"Scared?"

"Take my shackles off."

"Why? So you can run?"

"Take them off."

Damon took a small key out of his shirt pocket and undid the ankle cuffs first and then the wrists. "Go ahead. Run. I'll catch you. You know I-"

Jeremy grabbed Damon by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss. He could taste his own blood on Damon's breath. It should have repulsed him, but instead it turned him on..

They pulled away and Damon was the first to speak. "See, I told you you were a freak."

Jeremy took a hold of Damon's shoulders and pushed him into the cement wall. "Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"

Damon grinned. "I'm the one that's suppose to ask you that."

"Maybe later. But right now? I'm in charge."

"Oh, really?"

Jeremy clutched Damon's throat and pushed his head back. "Really."

"I have to say. This is not what I was anticipating."

"Me either, but I like it. How about you? Do you like it?"

"Possibly. I'll have to experience a little more before I can properly judge."

Jeremy smirked and tightened his grip on Damon's throat. "So, I'll ask you again: what do you want me to do to you?"

"Surprise me."

Jeremy brought his nose to Damon's neck and sniffed. "You smell good." And then he licked from Damon's Adam's apple to his ear. "You taste good too." And then he nibbled on his ear.

Damon shuttered. "You taste pretty damn tasty yourself."

Jeremy removed his hand from Damon's throat and clasped it over his mouth. "Be quiet." He started to unbutton Damon's shirt.

Damon gently moved Jeremy's hand away from his mouth. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, because I am definitely enjoying it, but I have to ask you: have you ever done this before?"

"You mean am I virgin?"

Damon nodded.

"Not for long." Jeremy kissed Damon on his bare chest.

And suddenly Jeremy was the one up against the wall and Damon was against him.

"Hey, no fair."

"I let you have a little fun, now it's my turn."

"Says who?"

"Says me. You know I could kill you, right?"

"You know I'll be the best sex you ever had, right?"

"Says the virgin."

"Says the repressed virgin whose had a lot of time to himself. I've spent many nights imagining and conjuring up all kinds of positions and scenarios."

"You are awfully confidant."

"I have reason to be."

"So you think."

"I'm not small, man."

"Size doesn't matter."

"No, but bigger can be better. Which is what I am."

"I'll be the judge of that."

And just like that Jeremy was standing there with no pants or boxers on. "Am I up to your standards?"

Damon was dumbfounded. Jeremy Gilbert was no boy. _Holy hell. _"You will do just fine."

"I showed you mine," Jeremy took hold of Damon's waist, "Now show me yours."

"If you want it, get it."

Jeremy took off his shirt, kissed Damon, and then bent down on his knees. He took off Damon's shoes and socks before unbuttoning his black jeans. He slowly undid the zipper and then slid the pants down to Damon's ankles. Damon lifted each foot and let Jeremy guide his feet through the openings at the end of the jean legs.

Jeremy stood up and faced the man, if he was in fact a man, before him.

"What? Why are you stopping?"

"This isn't how I envisioned my first sexual experience."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"No, it's not you. It's just, you know, I thought it would be with a girl."

They both started to laugh.

"Again, I'm sorry to disappoint," Damon says.

Jeremy slips his fingers through Damon's hair. "I'm not disappointed. It's just going to take some getting used to." They kissed, softly. It was nice.

"Now where was I?"

"Yes, where were you?"

Jeremy knelt down. "I think I was here." He took a hold of Damon's boxers and ripped them down. "I can work with that."

"Glad you approve."

"Turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Like I said, I was expecting to have sex with a girl. I practiced licking the inside of a papaya for weeks, making sure I had adequate tongue movement. I don't want all that practice to go to waste. Turn around."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm the giver, not the receiver, you catch what I'm throwing?"

"Well, then it seems we got a small problem, because we're in the same boat. I say we take turns. It's only fair."

"No."

"Afraid you might like the receiving end?"

_Yup._ He didn't vocalize an answer.

"You brought me here expecting me to what, bend over and just let you do whatever you wish?"

"Pretty much."

"Not gonna happen. You give a little you get a little."

_Who the hell does this kid thing he is? I could pick him up with one hand and have my way with him right here right now. I don't have to comply with anything._

"Just turn round. If you don't like it I'll stop."

Damon didn't say anything. He let out a groan and turned around.

"Nice ass. Now, bend over."

Damon exhaled and did what he was told. This was new for him. He was the man. He took control. It bothered him that he was actually wondering what it was going to feel like. The possibility that he may enjoy what was about to be done to him, scared him. Believe it or not, Damon Salvatore, in all his years of existing, had never been with another guy before. This was his first time.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Just relax."

_This is all backwards. I should be telling him to relax, not the other way around. Just breathe, Damon. Relax. You can get-_

"Oh my god!" Damon exclaimed. _Whoa! This is, this is insane._

Jeremy went to town. _I can't believe I'm doing this. On a guy nonetheless! Crazy. Crazy that I'm doing it and crazy that I actually LIKE it. At least all those papayas didn't go to waste._

"Oh-okay. St-stop. Jeremy, stop." Damon whimpered.

Jeremy lifted his head. "What, what's wrong?"

Damon stood straight and turned to face Jeremy. "I was getting close to, uh, finishing.

"Really? Wow. I'm good," Jeremy said proudly. "Never underestimate a virgin."

"Yeah, yeah, enough gloating. Now it's my turn. Stand up."

Jeremy stood up.

_Damn I still can't get over how endowed this guy is. _Damon picked Jeremy up and had him wrap his legs around Damon's neck. _There it is. About to poke me in the eye. _

Damon cupped Jeremy's ass with both of his hands and pushed him up so his dick slid right into his mouth. Damon was so surprised as to how naturally performing oral sex on another guy was for him. It just felt right.

"This is so much better than watching porn," Jeremy said. "Soooo much better!"

Damon knew he was doing something right when Jeremy started thrusting. Damon removed Jeremy from his mouth and said, "Slow down cowboy."

"Sorry. Virgin, remember? Kinda excited."

Damon smiled and then went back to pleasuring his mate. He decided to change it up a little. He flipped Jeremy upside down, so they were facing each other's parts. "Give a little, get a little. That's what you said isn't it?"

"Mhm." Jeremy took Damon in one hand and then wrapped his mouth around him. It was an odd feeling having another dude's dick in his mouth, but it wasn't a bad feeling by any means.

Damon sucked Jeremy ferociously. He was getting the hang off it now. When he started feeling a little more comfortable, he let his finger slip over Jeremy's virgin hole. He could feel Jeremy shutter on contact. He circled his opening, massaging it gently, getting him ready for what was about to enter him.

"That feels great," Jeremy said.

Damon took Jeremy and placed him on the ground. "This is going to feel much better." He went to put Jeremy on all fours, but Jeremy stopped him.

"I don't want to do it that way, okay? I want to be on top, facing you. Is that cool with you?"

"I guess so."

Damon sat down on the cold ground, his back up against one of the walls. Jeremy walked over to him.

"As much as I want it, I don't want it to hurt."

"You can handle it. If it's unbearable, I'll stop."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Jeremy lined himself up with Damon and slowly lowered himself. He exhaled sharply. As he felt the tip of Damon's penis enter him he started to tremble.

"Calm down. You're doing fine."

Jeremy closed his eyes and continued to descend. He had engulfed all of Damon. "Ahhh. Ow. Dammit."

"Want to stop?"

"Hell no. I went this far, might as well finish." Jeremy started moving in an up-and-down motion, ever so slowly. "Ahh."

"If it makes you feel any better, you feel amazing."

Jeremy smiled. "You feel pretty good yourself."

Damon started to thrust. Jeremy let his arms rest on Damon's shoulders. With all of the sensations taking over his body, he couldn't possibly hold himself up.

"I think I'm gonna, oh god, Jeremy I'm gonna-"

"Oh no you don't," Jeremy pushed off Damon.

"Hey! What the hell? I was about to-"

"I know what you were about to do."

"Then what the hell, man?"

"It's your turn." Jeremy grinned.

_Oh god._

"You agreed."

"Actually, I don't remember agreeing to anything."

Jeremy put his hands on his hips. "Damon."

Damon bit the inside of his cheek and surrendered. "How do you want to do this?"

"Lay on your back."

"What? No. I'm not a chick. No."

"Then how do you want to do it?"

Damon thought about it. "Standing up."

Jeremy grinned. "I'm down for that."

Damon turned around and leaned against the wall. Jeremy came up behind him and massaged his hole. It felt unbelievably good.

Jeremy then lined his penis up with Damon's opening. He rubbed Damon's hole with the tip of his penis, teasing it, loosening it. When he could tell that Damon was relaxing he gently pushed.

Damon groaned. "Don't go slow. Just put it all in."

"You sure?"

"Do it."

Jeremy did as he was told. He pushed all of his growth into Damon. He thought he was going to orgasm right then and there. It was so warm, so moist, so tight. He started thrusting and Damon followed suit. Jeremy reached over and took Damon's dick in his hand.

"We're going to cum together. Not a minute sooner."

Jeremy pumped Damon's dick and ass at an impressive rate.

Damon squirmed. "Oh my god. I don't know if I can hold much longer."

"Hold it."

They moved in a synchronized motion.

"You ready," Jeremy asked.

"I've been ready."

"Oh my god, here it comes. Ahh!" Jeremy let his seed flow into Damon, and at the same instant felt his hand become covered in thick, warm, goo.

"Holy shit!" Damon shouted.

"Uhh!" Jeremy experienced his second orgasm. It was incredible.

When they were both done, they separated and slouched on the ground up against each other.

"That was amazing," Jeremy proclaimed.

"Not to shabby," Damon started, "for a virgin."

Jeremy gave Damon a dirty look. "You know it was the best sex of your life."

_That it was._ "It was definitely in the top 10."

Jeremy punched Damon in the arm. "Asshole."

Damon wrapped his arm around Jeremy. "You were great."

"So were you."

"So now what?"

The two sat there in silence. What would happen now? Would they just go back to their normal lives? Forget that their encounter ever happened? Continue to see each other occasionally? It was complicated.

Jeremy was the first to speak. "Let's not think about anything for now, okay? Let's just sit here and take it all in. We'll deal with it when we deal with it."

"But we do have to deal with it, Jeremy. We can't sit here forever."

"I wish we could."

"Me too."

**… … …**

That night Jeremy laid in his bed, wide-eyed with a head full of thoughts. _This is crazy. I just had the most incredible sex. I should be happy. Why am I not happy? What's keeping me from going to that place? Maybe because I know it can't last? Damon isn't human. He's a vampire. He's immortal and I'm not. I'm fifteen and he's God-knows how old. We would never be accepted. We'd always be in hiding. That's not the way I want to live. I hate this._

**… … …**

Damon was in the tree outside of Jeremy's bedroom.

_This is all too much. He's a kid. He's a HUMAN kid. He deserves more than I can give him. I'd only end up hurting him. It's inevitable. I can't have that on my conscience, or what's left of it anyway. I had my fun now it's time to do what's right. God, what is happening to me? I sound like Stefan. I'm not good. I'm not a good vampire and I'm not good for Jeremy. I shouldn't care about his feelings, but I do. Damn it, I do. There is only one solution…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love hearing from you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a fin little chapter. I had fun writing it. Chapter 4 was steamy ans smutty, but this chapter is actually pretty sweet and I am a sucker for sweet and emotional lol. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Jeremy was in the woods with Vicki Donovan and her crew of delinquents. She promised him a good time, and boy she wasn't kidding around. Jeremy wasn't sure what he was on, but he definitely liked it.<p>

"Enjoying yourself?" Vicki asked.

"Actually, I am. Thanks for bringing me."

Vicki laughed. "Not a problem. Any chance I get to corrupt today's youth, I jump on." Vicki got on top of Jeremy and wrapped her legs around him. "Sometimes quite literally."

They leaned in for a kiss, but they were interrupted.

"Yo, Vicki! We got anymore beer?" some pothead screamed from across the way.

"I have some in my car!"

"Go get it!"

Vicki rolled her eyes. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Vicki pinched Jeremy's cheek. "You are just too cute. I could eat you up."

Vicki separated from Jeremy and walked away.

"_I could eat you up. Like a turkey on thanksgiving, you'd be gone in a second. All that would be left would be bones. You'd be a shell. That's what I could and will do to you."_ Jeremy shook his head. _Who said that too me? Why can't I remember?_

… … …

Two weeks prior

It was their usual time and place; after midnight, in the park. Damon and Jeremy were in the middle of the baseball field, lying on their backs and gazing at the stars.

"We should go see a movie," Jeremy said.

"Why would we do that?"

"Why not? All we ever do is meet somewhere reclusive. It's like we're hiding from the rest of the world."

"Jeremy, we are hiding from the rest of the world."

"But why? I don't get why we can't do the things normal couples do."

Damon turned his head to look at his young mate. _He is so innocent. So young. What am I doing?_

"Jeremy," Damon started, "We aren't a normal couple."

"Are we even a couple at all?"

Damon was silent. "I don't know what we are."

"Well, that makes two of us." Jeremy turned back to the stars. "Do you even love me?"

_Love? _"Do you love me, Jeremy?"

"I don't know. I've never been in love before. I'm not sure how it feels."

Damon closed his eyes. _This is wrong._

"But what I do know is that I've never felt this way about anyone before. So, that has me thinking it could be love."

"You can't love me, Jeremy."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you." Damon witnessed the hurt and disappointment take over Jeremy's face. _I hate doing this to him. Damn it! I wish it didn't have to be this way! But it's the only way._

"I know you don't. And I'm okay with that, really. One day you will."

_Oh, Jeremy. _"I won't. It's never going to happen. I'm not looking for love, Jeremy. It's not in the cards for me. I'm looking for fun, and so far you've been a lot of fun, but if you're going to start with this mushy business, I think we should end whatever the hell this is."

Jeremy sat up and stared at Damon in the way that Damon usually did to him; hard and serious. "You won't push me away. I know what you're doing. It won't work."

"Why do you want to be with me? Answer me that. Why me?"

"Why don't you want to be with me. Answer me THAT."

_This kid is such a smartass. _"Because you're too young."

"I wasn't 'too young' to you when we were fucking though, was I? Me being fifteen didn't even cross your mind. If I recall, me being a virgin turned you on. So, how about you try telling me the truth and quit with the B.S."

_He's too smart for his own good._

"Well?"

"I'm bored."

"Excuse me?"

"You're boring me, kid. We had our fun, but now it's time to search for bluer horizons, okay?"

Jeremy grabbed Damon's face. "Stop trying to get rid of me! Just stop it! What we have, whatever the hell it is, is good. We have fun. We're _happy!_ Why can't you accept that? Don't you want to be happy?"

_More than anything._ "I don't deserve to be happy. I've done things. Unimaginable things, unforgivable things, Jeremy. I will never be happy. Never. But you? You have your whole life," Damon cupped his hands over Jeremy's and brought them down from his face. "You deserve happiness, and I can't give it to you."

"But you can. You do. I'm happy when I'm with you. I'm happy when I think of you. You make me happy, Damon."

"I'm just a distraction."

"What?" A look of shock was present on Jeremy's face.

"I help you forget that your parents are dead."

Jeremy stood up. "That was a low blow and you know it."

"It's the truth, isn't it? Admit it."

"You are such an asshole! This, us, has nothing to do with my parents. Nothing. I like you. Hell, I may even LOVE you! Even if my parents were alive, I would still feel the way I feel."

Damon stood up. Jeremy's eyes were glistening in the moonlight. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. He wanted to grab a hold of him and kiss him like never before and show him how he really felt. Instead, Damon held back.

"At a loss for words?"

"I could hurt you."

"But you won't."

"How do you know? I could get really hungry one night. I could eat you up. Like a turkey on thanksgiving, you'd be gone in a second. All that would be left would be bones. You'd be a shell. That's what I could and will do to you."

"You can't scare me. I'm not afraid of you."

Damon's face changed into it's true vampire form. "You should be."

Jeremy didn't even flinch. Instead, he walked closer to Damon and kissed him on the lips. "I'm not afraid of you."

Damon pushed Jeremy forcefully and he fell down. "I could kill you! Don't you get that? I could literally break your neck in the blink of an eye. Before you even knew what was happening, you would be dead."

Jeremy got to his feel and punched Damon across the face. "Then do it, already! You keep saying it. You keep saying you could hurt me, that you could kill me, but guess what? You never actually do anything! So, put you money where your mouth is, big guy. Go ahead, hurt me!" Jeremy punched Damon a second time. "Hurt me!"

Damon grabbed Jeremy's fist mid-punch. "Look into my eyes."

Jeremy looked at Damon. His face a fire-red.

"You will forget everything you know about me. I never existed, do you understand?"

Jeremy's eyes became dreary. "I understand."

"You never loved me. You never fell in love with a vampire. Vampires don't exist. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

A tear trickled down Damon's face. "You are just like every other teenage boy. You love girls. You love to have a good time. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"You are going to walk home and go to sleep. Understand?"

"Understand."

Damon tried to fight back the tears. "So, go home. Go to sleep. Forget you ever met me."

Jeremy turned around and began walking home.

Damon fell to his knees. _Damn it! This is what I get! This is what I deserve. Loneliness. Eternal loneliness. But at least Jeremy has a chance. A chance to live a normal life. To be loved by someone who can love him the right way._

Damon was so hoping to not have to compel Jeremy. Jeremy left him no choice though. He was so thick-headed. So gung-ho on being together. He would have never just accepted Damon disappearing. It would have killed him. This was better. This was the right choice, the only choice.

… … …

Two weeks later

Damon was watching Jeremy with some slutty girl in the woods. _Jeremy is high and he's got a girl clung to him. I should be happy. He's a normal boy._ But Damon was anything but happy. Damon was infuriated. He let Jeremy go, because thought it was the best thing for him, but obviously he was wrong. Now he's hooked up with some girl who's got him doing drugs. Damon didn't approve…


End file.
